Retractable needle syringes are already known from former patents by the owner of the present application.
One of them is disclosed in Italian patent no. 1,248,456 and another one in Italian patent no. 1,288,237.
The solutions described in these patents, however, have construction and structural problems that make their construction particularly complex and expensive and, above all, do not always ensure a safe and regular operation due to such complexity.